User talk:Hero King Marth
Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:07, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on adopting the wiki - none of the bureaucrats passed on their rights before becoming inactive. Unfortunately, I don't have access to a computer at home so I am very limited in what I can do. Leave a message on my talk page if you need anything. :) Fang³ (talk) 00:50, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Features IStoleThePies changed the wiki features without seeking community consent. As I am unable to undo his changes on the Wii U browser, could you please do it? wgEnableForumExt needs to be set to false, and so does wgEnableCategoryExhibitionExt. Fang³ (talk) 02:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, I feel better knowing the wiki is in capable hands. I will try to check up every now and then, -just in case I'm needed- but I won't be editing properly until I have the resources available to do so. Good luck with the wiki. :) Fang³ (talk) 03:32, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Pit (Rally Cry) Hi there, I have some AR cards for the Kid Icarus game. 2 of them are the rare Pit (Rally cry). I don't need them but I found out they are rather rare so I wonder if I can make anyone happy with them? Not sure how to post, so everyone can read it. :We have the images for the card uploaded on the wiki, so users can scan them for the idol. :) Fang (Talk) 23:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation I see Timmy has already contacted you regarding the affiliation with the Spanish Kid Icarus wiki. Personally I'm fine with it, I'm just seeking consensus from active community members (basically you and Roy). Fang (Talk) 20:11, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't quite sure how to answer him without getting opinions from others first (specifically you), so basically, I'm fine with it if you're fine with it. Roy thinks the same way. He has Roy's and my consent for setting up the affiliation. Hero King Marth (talk) 04:25, June 17, 2014 (UTC) What do you think? Hello! I'd like your opinion on something. Earlier I went around editing multiple pages to make the Table of Contents, WikiRail, and boxes within the Main Page rounded and bordered (if you can't see the changes, try refreshing with Ctrl + F5). So I wanted to know, what are your thoughts on the new look? Edit: Additionally, I've rounded off the edges to the wiki navigation bar, but the code I used seems to have removed the slight highlight effect that was on the default one. Would this be a problem, or is it okay? 8bitPit (talk) 22:28, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :In general, I think everything looks great. The navigation bar is fine, too, since I tend to prefer things a bit more minimalistic, so don't worry about it. However, I think the edges around the main border (the outermost one) shouldn't be rounded (either that, or the borders of the inner interface shouldn't be rounded), only because it seems to mess with some of the contents inside it; for example, on my screen, the boxes for "Mobile" and "Desktop" preview used to be side-by-side, but I think due to the new interface, the "Desktop" button is now below the "Mobile" button. Otherwise, it's something else that's doing it. Still, all in all, thanks for your efforts. ★Marth 07:06:52|May 09, 2016 ★ ::I'm glad you like the changes! ::Alright, I think I've identified the problem. I initially thought it might be the outer borders as well, but upon removing some coding that made the chat box thinner, the problem now looks fixed to me. Is it the same on your end? 8bitPit (talk) 07:31, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, it's fixed now. Thank you. ★Marth 07:35:56|May 09, 2016 ★ Your opinion? Hello again! Sorry I'm always coming to you about these kinds of things, but I have a couple more questions I wanted to ask you. First of all, would it be alright to replace the buttons on the main page, as well as the Kid Icarus Characters page? You see, I've noticed that they were somewhat inconsistent with each other, as some have blue borders, some look zoomed out, some use 3D models, etc. So I wanted to remake them just to make them all match each other, like this. I tried to make them resemble the current button style as much as possible, but there's bound to be some differences... Also, the folder preview I'm showing you displays them slightly blurred, but the images themselves are clear. Second of all, is it alright with you if I replace the pencil icon that's on the Edit button and next to headers? I thought it'd be nice if they were feathers instead of pencils, so I made a feather icon akin to the ones you can use in the Treasure Hunt. You can see how that looks here. 8bitPit (talk) 21:36, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, go ahead with the buttons for the main page. Those have been bothering me for a while now, but honestly I'm not good at image editing, so I could only leave them as they were. I was hoping you would be able to take up the task, so thanks for that. :P :As for the edit button, I think that's a great idea. I love to have as much of the wiki fit in with the Kid Icarus theme as possible. ★Marth 02:02:26|May 11, 2016 ★ ::No problem! I'm just glad I was able to. c: ::Alright, I've gone ahead and applied all the changes I mentioned. Thanks for letting me do that! If there's any problems, please let me know. 8bitPit (talk) 03:11, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Wordmark Hello again! I promise I'll stop sending you so many messages soon... @__@' I wanted to know, would it be alright if I replaced this wiki's wordmark? Unfortunately I wasn't able to find the exact font that the previous person used for the current wordmark, but I did find one that resembles Uprising's beta logo more, which I think we should use instead. You can see the wordmark that I made here. Naturally, I'd also want to replace the section headers on the front page to keep things consistent, if that's fine with you. In which case, would you have any requests for additional headers, or would you just want me to replace all the ones that are currently in use? 8bitPit (talk) 09:36, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :No problem. I'm here to help. :The current font, just so you know, is apparently Times New Roman in bold italics (Divinipedia) (this was told to me by a previous admin when we had a similar discussion), though, as you can probably already tell, the rest of the section wordmarks don't match at the moment. Go ahead with the new font; the current wordmark for "Divinipedia" loos like it needs some editing anyway. Thanks! ★Marth 05:56:22|May 12, 2016 ★ ::Alright, I've replaced the wordmark and headers! Unfortunately I wasn't able to make the font bolder than how it currently appears, but at least they're better quality and consistent now. As usual, if there's any problems, please let me know! ::And somehow, I didn't even realize that was the font that was being used! It seems like a bit of a random choice for the wordmark, though, so I'll be sticking with the new font as you suggested. 8bitPit (talk) 22:39, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Activity Feed Icons Hey! I was wondering, would it be alright to replace the activity feed icons with these icons? I wanted the papers in the first three icons to have kind of an "older" feel, so I tried to make them look more worn and torn. As for the speech bubble... I was okay with the default one, but I didn't like how squared off it was, so I just took the same concept and made it rounder. :P 8bitPit (talk) 23:19, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Those look fantastic! Go ahead. :) ★Marth 03:42:31|May 17, 2016 ★ ::Thank you! ::I've gone ahead with the changes, which all seem to work fine on my end. In addition, I slightly rounded the corners on avatars as well as the Related Pages module, if that's alright with you. 8bitPit (talk) 04:02, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :::You're welcome. And no problem; those additional changes are fine with me. ★Marth 04:31:21|May 17, 2016 ★ Pit's SSB Article Hello! After working extensively on Pit's SSB article, I realize now that the article has gotten ridiculously big. In fact, if you look here, it's currently the largest article on the wiki! And while I'm glad I was able to help expand it, I think we should split the article apart into two separate articles: Pit (SSBB) and Pit (SSB3DS/WU). You see, due to its length, I found it extremely confusing and difficult to edit in the source editor. And because the page itself is so image heavy, it may create a strain on older computers and slower internet connections. As for Pit's appearance in Melee, I think we could just cover that on Pit's main article, since his only appearance in that game was a trophy. If you're okay with making that change, I'd also like to rename Palutena's and Dark Pit's SSB articles to match, as the bulk of their information covers just their appearances in SSB4. I know Palutena has a section for Brawl on her SSB article, but because her role in that game was rather minor, it could just be covered on her main page as well. 8bitPit (talk) 03:24, May 28, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, actually, that's not a bad idea. Covering minor appearances in their main article should be enough, and separating the SSB articles into individual pages is a good idea. Go ahead with the changes. Thanks for all of your hard work! ★Marth 07:40:27|May 28, 2016 ★ ::No problem! I'm always happy to help. c: ::Alright, as you can already tell, I've separated the articles and made minor adjustments to them. Now I think they are more or less complete, other than requiring some tweaks here and there. ::Also, I've been meaning to ask you: would you happen to have the layer information for Divinipedia's background? I noticed an error that I wanted to fix, but I can't fix it without the layer information. Alternatively, I could probably fix it by recreating the background from scratch, though I have no idea what the backdrop image behind Pit and Palutena is. 8bitPit (talk) 05:04, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Let me ask the person who made the background to see if he still has that information. Alternatively, in case he doesn't, I still have the PSD file that he gave me for an older background (basically the same images of Pit and Palutena, just with a different backdrop), which can be found here. You have Photoshop, right? Apologies in advance if you don't. ★Marth 06:28:39|May 29, 2016 ★ ::::I don't have Photoshop, but Paint Tool Sai seems to be able to open it up just fine, so it's not a problem. Thankfully, I managed to find the backdrop image; turns out it comes from Palutena's SSB4 reveal trailer! Between that and the file you gave me, I should now be able to recreate the background if need be—though I'd definitely still prefer the original file for the current background if possible, since that'd make things a LOT easier. :P 8bitPit (talk) 05:38, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::Ah, OK, that's good. I was thinking that the old background's blue backdrop at least fits Divinipedia's bluish theme more anyway, so if it's easier for you, go ahead and use that one. :) ★Marth 06:23:13|May 30, 2016 ★ ::::::Alright, I had some problems with the old background (namely I felt like the blank blue borders to either side of the image were a little tacky), so I ended up recreating the current background, if that's okay with you. Naturally, there are some minor differences, though the composition is more or less the same; for a direct comparison, here's the current version, and here's the new one. 8bitPit (talk) 19:33, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::::All right, no problem. I don't really mind which backdrop is used, since I like the colors of the current one, too. Thanks for fixing the background! Go ahead and apply it when you can. :) ★Marth 05:27:22|May 31, 2016 ★ ::::::::I'm honestly pretty fond of the current colors too, so I'm glad! ::::::::And no problem! I just went through with the changes. I'll hold onto the files just in case, so if there's any problems or adjustments that need to be made, let me know. c: 8bitPit (talk) 06:18, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Cursor Hello! I was wondering, would you be interested in giving Divinipedia a custom cursor? I designed one to look like the Palutena Bow, which you can see here. However, I understand that a custom cursor might be a little... much, so it's fine if you feel we don't need one. c: 8bitPit (talk) 05:24, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :Ha-ha, I know what you mean, but I appreciate your enthusiasm. No worries, though; go ahead and apply the custom cursor. Both Roy and I like it. :) As usual, thank for all your hard work. ★Marth 08:24:59|June 12, 2016 ★ ::Thank you! I'm always happy to help! ::Alright, I've gone ahead and applied the changes. As usual, if there's any problems, please let me know. 8bitPit (talk) 22:23, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Why am I enforced to use a custom cursor if I don't want to? A custom cursor makes a site so childish and hard to navigate.(I wonder why browsers still have this feature) How do you like if someone changes your cursor in your OS to some cursor you don't like and its hard to see where its pointing to? Tastymeatball (talk) 13:05, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::I appreciate you voicing your complaints, but I wish you could have brought it up a bit more professionally (it could do without the negativity, as I feel that it insults the creator's efforts). As of now, there appears to be more people enjoying the custom cursor than people who don't, so unless I have more opinions on this matter, I'll have to overlook this issue for now. However, if this is something that you are seriously against, then I can set up a community poll about this issue to bring in more opinions of whether or not the cursor should stay. ★Marth 07:08:36|June 23, 2016 ★ :::::And why can't it be optional feature where I can choose if want that cursor or not? As I already mentioned would you like if I change your cursor in your OS to something that you don't like and it's hard for you to navigate with?Tastymeatball (talk) 12:24, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Well, to my knowledge, I'm not sure if there's a way to have it be an optional feature (enabled/disabled for certain users). I will treat the latter of your questions as rhetorical and instead say that, unfortunately, not everything can be catered to everyone's interests, since there will always be at least one person against something in any sort of topic. With that said, I have asked the admin who knows more about the CSS than I do to see if there's a feature to make the custom cursor optional; if there is no way, then I can always decide the fate of the custom cursor through a community poll. ★Marth 04:37:13|July 03, 2016 ★ Slight Adjustment Hello again! I was thinking, maybe we could implement a different cursor for when you hover? I think the previous complaint was that it's hard to differentiate between what's clickable (links, images, etc.) and what's not with the current cursor, so this would address that issue. My idea would be to make the hover cursor the Silver Bow (which you can see here), since it matches the Palutena Bow! I know that the arrows for the Silver Bow are more green in Uprising, but I made this one purple to match its appearance in Smash Bros. just because I thought it looked better. :P 8bitPit (talk) 03:59, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :That looks good. Go ahead and implement it. :) As usual, thanks for your hard work! ★Marth 05:07:51|September 30, 2016 ★ ::No problem! ::And alright, I went ahead and adjusted the cursor. Like usual, if there's any problems, let me know! 8bitPit (talk) 22:25, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Chapter Banners Hey! I was wondering, would it be alright to replace all of our chapter banners with the in-game ones? I know the ones we currently have look nicer, but I have a couple of concerns with them: 1. They're fan-made, and I dislike having fan-made content on articles if I can help it; and 2. the newest versions of the banners originate from NIWA, which means that we're stealing from them, unless we have some sort of agreement in place over the use of the banners? Sorry for the trouble, but this is something that's been bothering me for a little bit now, and I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter before I possibly change anything. 8bitPit (talk) 23:59, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for bringing this to my attention! I wasn't actually aware that the current banners are fan-made and possibly theft from NIWA, so go right ahead and change them. :) ★Marth 06:55:16|August 20, 2016 ★ ::No problem! And okay, I'll try to get them all changed today. c: 8bitPit (talk) 23:25, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Custom Bullet Points Hello! I was wondering if you would be interested in custom bullet points for the wiki? I'm not too fond of the default square bullet points that we're currently using, so I thought it'd be interesting to replace them with Hearts from the original Kid Icarus game! Here's an example of what I mean: Our current bullet points; Heart bullet points. If you think those might be too tacky, though, I could probably whip up some simple circle bullet points instead. What do you think? 8bitPit (talk) 23:29, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Personally, I don't mind the heart bullet points (but I understand what you mean by them possibly being a bit "too tacky"). I think they're quite nice, but I don't know about the rest of the community, ha-ha. Go ahead and apply them if you'd like; if we start receiving any complaints, then we can reconsider. ;) ★Marth 07:11:05|September 08, 2016 ★ ::Alright, I went ahead with the changes. Thank you for letting me go through with it! I personally think it looks really cute. c: ::As usual, if there's any problems, let me know! 8bitPit (talk) 21:44, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :::You're very welcome. As usual, thanks for your effort. :) ★Marth 04:43:58|September 09, 2016 ★ Header and Toolbar Hello! Would it be alright if I implemented an image for both the Wikia header and the toolbar? You can see what I had in mind here—I added the sky background from the cover of Uprising at the top of the page as well at the bottom, though they're cropped at different levels. However, if you think that it may be too much, or that we should use different images for those fields instead, then that's fine too. 8bitPit (talk) 02:26, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, that's actually quite nice (and pretty, too). I don't mind you making those changes. :) You can use what you initially had in mind. As always, thank you for your efforts! ★Marth 07:34:08|November 06, 2016 ★ ::No problem! I'm always happy to help. c: ::Alright, I went ahead with the changes. Thank you for letting me do that! I thought it was quite pretty too. ::As usual, if there's any problems, let me know! 8bitPit (talk) 19:23, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Dark Pit (Response) To be honest, yeah, I know that this is game series takes place during Greek times, sorry to disappoint you though. Thanks for asking. Don't worry though, you didn't do anything wrong there. ChocolateElemental (talk) 12:40, December 29, 2016 (UTC) User rights titles Hello! I was wondering how you'd feel about renaming the Bureaucrat, Admin, and Chat Moderator buttons that appear to the right of our usernames to something else? I was thinking we could make it a little more personalized for the wiki and rename Bureaucrat to "God" or "Deity," Admin to "Angel," and Chat Moderator to "Centurion." Alternatively, if you don't want special titles showing up for entire groups of users, I could probably implement custom buttons for individual users instead, though they'd probably display alongside the standard user rights titles. 8bitPit (talk) 04:34, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, I discussed this with Roy, and we both don't have a problem with that idea. c: Though, we do suggest that "Bureaucrat" should preferably be renamed "Deity". Thanks! ★Marth 07:55:56|February 02, 2017 ★ ::No problem! And yeah, I was also leaning more toward "Deity" myself. ::Anyway, I've gone ahead with the changes! If there's any problems, please let me know. c: 8bitPit (talk) 09:06, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Rules Hello! Would it be okay if I touched up the Rules page a bit? I know we don't get unruly users very often, but I'd like to solidify our rules just in case. If you'd like, I could run my edits by you before posting them to the Rules page! c: 8bitPit (talk) 01:08, February 21, 2017 (UTC) :I don't mind. I'm not as active as you are anyway, and I trust your editing decisions. c: The rules haven't been changed in a long time; the last time I edited it was just for fixing grammar and presentation style, but I've never actually changed the content of the rules that was originally made by the first bureaucrats before they became inactive. So if you have any ideas for tweaking the rules page, go right on ahead! Of course, I'll check it when you're done, but I doubt I'd be changing anything, ha-ha. ★Marth 08:38:20|February 21, 2017 ★ ::Honestly... The entire rule page is pretty bad. Everything on this wiki has usually just been handled by admin discretion, some of what is written on that page is downright stupid anyway (like the infinite bans and no swearing in chat), so change it however you want (within reason of course :P). Fang (Talk) 12:27, February 21, 2017 (UTC)